


"I don't like you"

by DaisyKwan



Series: Dongjun [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Based off of the twt video Jun posted likee yesterday or something when they were on their way to Gwangju and Jun said "Stop liking me," and Donghun replied with "I don't like you,".





	"I don't like you"

**Author's Note:**

> Ik Jun uses honorifics with Donghun (obviously) in the video and I didn't here cause I never write with honorifics

Junhee pressed the record button on his phone aiming it at the back of Donghun's head. "Donghun, Donghun, Donghun," Donghun turned his head back looking at Junhee. "Stop liking me," Donghun looked at him with a confused look planted on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop liking me,"  
  
"I don't like you,"  
  
"I said stop liking me," Donghun turned to their manager who was driving.  
  
"Do you have anything I can throw at him?" The manager looked around the front of the car and handed Donghun a piece of paper. Donghun turned around and Junhee started to apologize while laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the video cut off just as Donghun was about to throw the paper at him. Junhee was hit in the face with a piece of paper startling him. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon laughed while Donghun turned forward feeling satisfied with himself.  
  
  
When they arrived to Gwangju Junhee approached Donghun and tapped his shoulder. "Donghun, do you really not like me?" Junhee asked nervously, it would be a problem if a member didn't like another. Donghun turned around and sighed.  
  
"Did that bother you?"  
  
"Well, you say it a lot.. I'm starting to think it's true," Junhee mumble whispered. Donghun pulled Junhee in for a hug and held him.  
  
"I love you, Junhee. I love all A.c.e members. I don't like you guys, I love you guys," Junhee hugged back and rested his head on Donghun's shoulder.  
  
"Really? You love me?" Junhee asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Show me,"  
  
"Show you?" Donghun questioned, not understanding.  
  
"Show me you love me,"  
  
"Ahh, I have to prove to you that I love you?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I don't love you," Junhee pulled away from the hug.  
  
"Ahhh, Donghun," Junhee whined. Donghun gave him the stank face .  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't be like this," Donghun smiled and cupped Junhee's face and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, nose, and lips.  
  
"I love you, okay?" Donghun said lovingly rubbing his thumbs soothingly on Junhee's cheeks. Junhee pouted his lips and Donghun pecked his lips again and again and again; he planted kisses all over Junhee's face until Junhee was a giggling mess and begging him to stop.  
  
"I love you too," Junhee said.  
  
"I know." Junhee wrapped his arms around Donghun's shoulders and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short :((((
> 
> Unedited


End file.
